


Not Allowed to Love

by WestEndWhirlwind



Category: Bat Out Of Hell: The Musical - Steinman
Genre: F/M, bat out of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestEndWhirlwind/pseuds/WestEndWhirlwind
Summary: Being the daughter of a union-hungry earl isn't easy or pleasant, but Raven Falco has managed so far. Yet, when she sneaks out to a bar and meets a handsome stranger, she can't help but feel something towards him. Little does she know, the stranger is Prince Strat, and she's the only girl he has eyes for. Will their story end with happily ever after, or will they break apart?





	1. Tired Beginnings

"Lady Raven? It's time to begin preparations for your ball."

"I can't even have a break on my eighteenth birthday, can I?" She pressed the pillow over her head, but it was peeled back, letting in the devastating sunlight that signaled another day of duties.

"Your birthday is tomorrow, milady."

"I know, and so is the ball." Her maid, Zahara, looked up at her. "Please, Zahara. Just let me have today off. _Please_." Zahara rolled her eyes, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Fine. But you're going to be back here before the sun has set for three hours, are we clear?"

"Yes. Thank you, Zahara!" Raven leapt out of bed and hugged her maid.

"That was a serious breach of propriety, my lady."

"You're not going to tell on me though, are you?" Raven teased. Zahara took a breath and smiled.

"I suppose not."

Raven stripped her too-fancy nightclothes off and slipped into the plainest dress she owned - a burgundy skirt and cream blouse with chocolate leather boots. Throwing a cloak over the ensemble, she called, "I'll be back!" She spun Zahara by the hands and took off out the door, sliding down the staircase and zipping out the door before her father could realise. If she was meeting her potential husband tomorrow, she had to enjoy freedom while she could.

First stop - the apple cart. "G'morning, Miss Amberley! What'll it be for you today?"

"Just two Galas, please."

"Ah, it must be a special day today, hm? What's the occasion?" Mr. Leander teased, taking two apples and wrapping them for her.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the fresh air," she replied, tossing him five coins and heading off.

With a quick glance over her shoulder, she approached a closed door and knocked three times.

The door opened a crack, and a voice whispered, "Who's there?"

"It's Wren." The door opened wider, and Raven stepped inside with a grin. A squeal of excitement greeted her, along with a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Raven! I'm so glad you could make it out before your ball!"

"Me too, Cath. But how did you get out?"

"Just gave my dad the slip. Nothing difficult." Catherine Wrexhall was the daughter of Viscount Erasmus Wrexhall, and Raven's closest friend.

"We're still on for tonight, right?"

"Of course! There's nothing more fun than hanging out in bars and scouting out boys for you," Raven quipped, rolling her eyes.

"Oh come _on_ , Raven. You'll enjoy it. Maybe you'll even find someone!"

"Cath, you just sleep with them for a night and then disappear. If I actually...found...someone - _not that I would_ \- my father would never agree to it!"

"Relax, Rave. It'll work out fine. We can just spend the rest of the day here reading until it's time, if that makes you happy?" She smiled.

"You really do know me, don't you?"

"Of course I do! Now, what will it be - Charles Dickens or Charlotte Brontë?"

 


	2. Midnight Masquerade

"Your Highness, what are you doing?"

"I - ah, nothing, Jagwire. Go back to your post." Strat tried to wave his best guard off. It failed.

"You know I can't let you leave the castle," Jagwire said, crossing his arms.

"As your prince, I command you to let me pass." Jagwire rolled his eyes and pushed off the wall.

"Strat, I've been your protector since you were a child. You can't tell me what to do, as much as you may want to."

"Jagwire, please. I just need _one_ night out for once in my life!" Strat pleaded. Jagwire stayed firm.

"Absolutely not. Back to your room." Strat stalked back inside, listening as the lock clicked shut. As soon as he was sure no one could come in, he unlatched the window and snuck out onto the balcony. _It's about a thirty story drop...if I can make it to the window sash there, ten feet. Another five feet from there...drop another ten feet and I'll practically be to the ground._

He leapt out the calculated route and slipped, fingers barely grabbing onto the window sash before he plummeted to a very-likely-fatal fall. _That was close._ He completed the rest of his escape without much difficulty, taking off as soon as he hit the ground. _I can visit one of the bars tonight - there's no royal duties I have to attend to there_. He pulled the hood up over his eyes and strode through the gates, disappearing into the inky blackness of night.


	3. An Elusive Affair

Finally, the sun had set over the rooftops. "I only have three hours until I have to be back at the manor. We'd better make this quick," Raven worried.

"It'll be quick, I promise. We're just going to have a little fun on your last night as a free woman," Cath teased.

"It won't be my last night as a free woman, Cath." She rolled her eyes.

"You never know!" With that, Cath slipped through the open door. With an astounded laugh, Raven followed.

The White Rabbit was noisy and crowded - the perfect place to blend in. Raven drew her hood up over her face, Cath following suit. "What first?"

"I'd just like to get a drink and sit down," Raven admitted.

"Oh, fun-killer. Fine. I'll go boy-scouting, you order us some drinks." With that, Catherine disappeared into the crowd.

"Cath, wait -" she hissed, but her friend had already vanished. "Dammit." It was unladylike to curse, but it was unladylike to be in a bar in the first place - as long as she didn't get mistaken for a bar girl. She ordered a drink and sat in a booth in the corner, curling into her cloak and hoping to disappear.

"Mind if I join you?" Another hooded stranger sat down across from her, not waiting to accept her invitation.

"I guess not," she noted dryly.

"Sorry, I'm not much for patience. My dad's been trying to instill it in me for eighteen years. I'm not a quick learner, I suppose."

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"St-Septimus. But you can call me Set." "Well, St-Septimus, it's a pleasure to meet you." Raven let her amusement tint her voice, and she could hear Septimus smile.

"Apologies. I must admit, I'm a little caught off-guard that you aren't out mingling with the crowd."

"I'm not much for crowds," she admitted.

"Then why, may I ask, are you at a bar?" Raven shook her head.

"I'm here with a friend...although she seems to be here for herself." Septimus craned his neck.

"I don't suppose your friend happens to be throwing herself on that man over there?" Raven looked where he indicated, and her heart sank.

"That would be her, actually." He snorted. "It's alright, this isn't her first time."

"But I come here often, and I've never seen you before."

"Well, this is my first time at this particular establishment. Still..."

A meaty hand clamped onto her shoulder and spun her out of the booth, tearing her hood off.

"Hey, gorgeous. What are your plans for tonight?"

"Get off me!" Raven twisted, but the thug's grip tightened.

"Whoa, sweetheart, where are you going?! There's still a whole night ahead of us - hey!" Septimus had wrenched him off of her, and stood glaring.

"If the lady didn't give you permission to touch her, then you shouldn't." The man sneered.

"What are you gonna do about it, you little prick?"

"Simple." Septimus drew a sword from the folds of his cloak and brandished it at her attacker.

"Whoa! Hey, mate, it was an honest mistake! I didn't know she was with you, I just -"

"Leave the lady alone, hey?" The man nodded and scrambled off.

"Thank you," Raven murmured.

"It was no trouble. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. That was very...noble of you."

"Well, as payment, perhaps a kiss would suffice?"  Raven cocked a brow.

"Only if you show your face."

"I don't know if that's -"

"You've seen mine, so it's only fair."

Although hesitant, she could hear the smile in his voice. "Okay, you have yourself a deal." The hood was thrown back to reveal golden curls and fiery blue eyes staring into hers. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips and smiled.

"Thank you for rescuing a damsel in distress, Septimus. I hope we meet again." With one last glance over her shoulder, she swept out of the tavern, Cath in tow.

 


	4. Forbidden Love

He was left staring out the door, straining for one last glimpse at the beautiful girl. He shook himself out of it and ordered a beer at the bar, making sure his hood was firmly in place. Just because she'd seen his face doesn't mean anyone else could - he was lucky she hadn't recognised him. Admittedly, he didn't get out of the castle much (not for lack of trying).

He took a swig of his beer and tried not to gag - nothing served here ever tasted good, but he needed to have something in his hands regardless. Fortunately, most of the regulars either knew him, or knew well enough to stay away from him. No one had ever spoken to him, and having to come up with a disguise in front of that girl was harder than he'd imagined.

He stared into the amber liquid and thought. _If I ever did find her, what would I do? I can't marry a bar girl. I have to find someone near my station. Father would never allow it. But I have to try...right?_


	5. The Arrival

"Okay Raven, now we _really_ have to prepare. The ball is tonight, and there is much to do before then."

Raven sighed and sat up in bed. "If we must."

Zahara guided her over to the boudoir, beginning the long process of brushing her hair out. "You know, this would go a lot faster if you'd just sit still." Raven winced as Zahara began twisting her hair into a braid to keep it away as she dressed.

"I still don't understand why we have to have the dress fitting _today_."

"It is important for the hostess to look her best!"

"But the _day_ of the ball?! I have no idea what any of the designs look like, much less which to choose!"

"Well, I can help with that -" Zahara stepped away, returning with a rack full of cloth.

"Oh, _no_ ," Raven groaned, fully aware the next several hours were going to be filled with torture.

"Relax, _milady_. I only brought this out to please your father. I found three dresses that I know you'd like, and you can choose your favourite." Raven breathed a sigh of relief.

"Zahara, this is why I love you."

Zahara laughed. "I know, my lady."

The three dresses were red, black, and white. The red one definitely accentuated her assets, and she shook her head. Not a good idea for a ball. The white one made it look too much like a wedding - which left the black dress. It fell softly around her in feathered layers, shining violet in the lights. "This one," she decided. Zahara nodded and took the other gowns away.

"It's time for you to put it on, then."

"But I won't be able to -" Zahara raised her eyebrow.

"Fine."

Raven stood still as Zahara laced the corset around her midsection, and she gasped in a breath. "I can still breathe, I don't think it's tight enough yet," she teased, blinking away the spots in her vision.

"Apologies, milady."

Once the dress was finished, it was time for her hair. A simple twist showed off the long plaited braid at the nape of her neck, pulling it away from her face. "There, now you can't hide behind it."

"Shame. I could use some privacy tonight."

"You're the daughter of the Earl of Falco. Privacy is the one privilege you don't get to have." After the makeup portion, she was ready. She looked out the window, into the setting sun.

"How is it already night?!"

"Milady, preparations are a lengthy ordeal. You know this."

"What's the guest list?"

"We managed to invite the prince, and he's accepted."

 

"Oh! No one has ever seen him!" "Your father had to call in quite a few favours, but he's coming."

After a quick peek out the window, Zahara turned around. "The first carriage has arrived, my lady." Raven drew in as deep a breath as she could manage, and mustered a smile.

"Show them in."


	6. An Unbidden Invitation

"I have to _what?!_ " Strat nearly fell off his chair.

"It's a formality, but you were invited, and your father accepted on your behalf." Strat fixed the starched collar and sighed.

"I cannot _believe_ he is forcing me into attending some lady's ball."

"You haven't been seen outside of the palace, and your father is hoping to fix that. Perhaps you will meet a lady you wish to court?" Jagwire offered. _Unless the singer is there, I doubt I will._ But Strat kept his lips sealed and nodded.

"Fine. Call my carriage."

The ride was tedious, but they finally arrived at an imposing manor.

"This lady will likely fall all over herself to win your affections, my prince," Jagwire advised, and Strat shook his head.

"She will not receive them, if that is her hope. I am not interested in twittering housewives." Jagwire bowed as the carriage rolled to a stop.

Strat climbed out and ascended the stairs, reaching the main entryway. Jagwire handed his card to the announcer.

"Prince Strat," Jagwire whispered. The announcer flushed, then cleared his throat.

"Presenting His Royal Highness Prince Strat!"


	7. Reunion

Raven twirled to bow to the Crown Prince...and froze. _No. That_ can't _be him._ The boy from the bar was standing atop the stairs, and his eyes were locked on her. A girl beside her coughed, and she flushed. She was the only one not bowing to His Highness. She dropped into a curtsy, letting her eyes fall to the floor and wishing her hair was down to help hide her colour. The crowd rose, and Raven stood to call the next dance.

"Prepare for the waltz!" she called, and the dancers took their partners to their positions.

"Excuse me...may I have this dance?" The voice was low and husky, and Raven felt her stomach drop. She turned slowly to find the Crown Prince at her elbow.

"I did not realise my hostess would be so...familiar." So it _was_ him.

"Your Highness." She dropped into a curtsy, but his gloved hands took her elbow and drew her upward.

"Please, don't do that. You've seen the real me. There's no need for such formalities." She flushed a deeper shade of red. "Now, about that dance..."

"O-of course!" she stuttered, taking his proffered hand. He smiled. "Your real name isn't Septimus, is it?" she murmured.

"Call me Strat." "Raven." "If light were dark and dark were light, the moon a black hole in the blaze of night; a raven's wing as bright as tin, then you, my love, would be darker than sin." A shiver traveled down her spine.

"That's lovely - where is it from?"

"I made it up myself. My mind is more...artistically wired than most." Raven smiled.

"It's beautiful."

"Just like you." His thumb brushed her cheek, and she pulled back slightly.

"Your Highness, the boundaries of propriety still stand here. Unless you make a proper offer for my hand, you may not engage in such contact with me." He looked at her softly.

"Well then, I suppose I shall have to make an offer."

The orchestra began the tune, and the dancers whirled into place. Raven's mind was whirling as well - had the Crown Prince _truly_ said he would like to take her hand? Thankfully, her body knew the steps to the waltz so as to keep her from embarrassing herself. Strat chuckled.

"Lady Raven, perhaps you should focus less on your thoughts and more on the dance. You look as if you'd rather be in the torture chamber." She shook her head slightly.

"Apologies, Your Highness. Your previous comment was simply...a surprise." His brows crinkled.

"You aren't promised to another man, I hope?"

"Oh no! No, no, no. I am still available for courtship," she assured him.

"Then I shall put in an offer for your hand. I hope to see you next week in the park."

The rest of the night whirled by in a blur; Raven traded partners, yet her eyes always found Strat - and more often than not, his eyes had already found her. She escaped to her room and let Zahara help her out of her costume, flying onto the bed in a daze. She was strolling with the Crown Prince next week - and he wanted to request her hand.

 


	8. Common Sense

"I can't believe you're going through with this, Strat!" Jagwire hissed. The carriage jostled him, but his resolve was firm.

"I'm not backing down, Jag. You haven't met her!"

"She's just another lady! She'll fall all over you, take your money, and run!"

"Shut up, Jagwire! Just _shut up!_ " The carriage rolled to a stop, and Strat composed himself. "I'm gonna go talk to her. _You_ are going to stay here and keep your mouth shut. And it's 'Your Highness' to you." He climbed out of the carriage and shut the door on Jagwire's protests.

He knocked on the door and waited. An imposing man opened it, and Strat's eyes were immediately drawn to the scar trailing down his right eye.

"So _you're_ the prince?" The man's eyebrow raised, and Strat was taken aback. Blatant disrespect to the Crown Prince wasn't tolerated, but the Earl didn't appear to care.

"I'm here to escort your daughter to the park?" It ended up sounding like more of a question than he would've liked.

"Ah yes, Raven mentioned something about that. She's taking Zahara with her to chaperone - you don't have a problem with that, do you?" The Earl arched an eyebrow.

"No sir. Zahara will be most welcome on this trip."

His lip curled into a smirk. "Perfect."

Strat waited until Raven came out the door.

"Good morning, Your Highness," she greeted him, dipping into a deep curtsy. Zahara followed suit.

"Please, Lady Raven. You know that's not necessary."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but calling a man by his Christian name is an awfully large step."

"And one I am ready to take, if you are so willing." She smiled a bit.

"I suppose I am...Strat."


	9. New Beginnings

The park was chilly, but Raven felt as warm as she'd ever been. The Crown Prince was strolling in the park beside her, and she was _holding his hand_. She could feel other walkers staring as they went by, but she couldn't bring herself to pull away.

"Raven?"

She turned. "What is it?"

"I...Well. If it is all right with you, I would like to ask your father for your hand."

Her eyes widened, and she grinned. " _Strat!_ I...oh! That's wonderful!" Zahara watched from behind, smiling as Strat picked Raven up and spun her around, quickly setting her back down when he realised they were in public. Raven blushed as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I suppose we should head back to your manor, yes?" She entwined her fingers through his again and nodded.

"I suppose we should, _Your Highness_." He chuckled.

"I suppose you can call me that if you really want to." He took her chin in his hands and kissed her lightly. "Then what are we waiting for?"


	10. May I Have Your Daughter for the Rest of My Life?

He left Raven outside, although he could hear that she hadn't left; she must be eavesdropping.

"Sir?"

Falco looked up, scowling. "What is it, boy?"

Strat drew himself up to his full height; pulling rank would not be in good faith directly before asking for the man's daughter's hand.

"I know Raven and I only met last week at her ball, but...I'd like to spend the rest of my life with her. So I came here to ask for her hand."

Falco looked him up and down. "I suppose she couldn't find a more prestigious match, even if it is with someone as... _unnerving_ as you. Fine. You may take her."

Strat left the room and came face to face with Raven, eyes shining. She laughed, and he picked her up to spin her around.

"I can't believe it," she whispered. He pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I can't wait to live out the rest of my life with you."


	11. The Wedding

"I'm so nervous." Raven was twisting her dress in her hands anxiously.

"Don't be. You look beautiful," Zahara assured her.

"I just...I can't believe it."

"Well, believe it! You are about to march out there and marry the _Crown Prince_ ," Zahara announced grandly.

Raven smiled and spun around to face Zahara.

"Wait, but what if -"

"You're going to ruin your hair! Sit still!" Zahara ordered, pinning one last pearl in place. "All right. You're ready." No sooner had she uttered the words than a maid appeared in the doorway.

"Lady Raven? They're ready for you." She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror - a beautiful woman looked back at her, ready to marry the love of her life.


	12. True Love Stays the Course

The music began, and Strat turned to watch the woman in white walking up the aisle. He stared - the pearls in her hair caught the light, flashing in her eyes. She finally came to stand opposite him, and she smiled radiantly. He reached his hands out, and she took them.

"...as long as you both shall live?" Strat gazed into her eyes, seeing the same love in his reflected in hers.

"I do."

Raven smiled and nodded. "I do."

"Then you may now kiss the bride."

He swept her into a dip and kissed her deeply. The crowd erupted in cheers, and he could feel her smile against his lips.

Starting now, he would never let her go.


	13. DELETED SCENE: The Bar Girl

_This was the original plan for the scene, but Raven and Strat meeting in a corner booth just seemed more correct at the moment. I couldn't just leave this part unread though, so...here's a treat! This is kind of split between both of their POVs. Enjoy!!_

The doors swung open, and the music poured into the street.

"C'mon, Raven!" Raven laughed as Cath pulled her inside. They were instantly surrounded by beautiful music, a bar girl singing on the lit stage as patrons cheered. "You know this song, you should sing along!" Raven shrunk into her cloak.

"No way, Cath. That's not my style."

"You wouldn't be the only one!" She gestured to a few other girls who were softly singing, their voices lost in the din. "It'll be fine, Rave. Give it a go!" she urged.

Raven drew in a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. I can do this."

Her hood fell back, letting her onyx hair tumble onto her shoulders and frame her vibrant eyes.

" _No one said it had to be real, but it's gotta be something you can reach out and feel! It ain't right, it ain't fair - castles fall in the sand and we fade in the air! And the good girls go to heaven, but bad girls go everywhere!_ "

\-----

*Strat's POV*

As soon as he entered the tavern, his eyes locked onto the raven-haired girl standing on a table across the room. She was belting her heart out, and it sounded gorgeous. He smiled and strode across the room, joining in.

" _Somebody told me so! Somebody told me so, now I know every night in my prayers, I'll be praying that the good girls go to heaven, but the bad girls go everywhere!_ " His rich tenor joined her brilliant soprano and twirled into a soaring duet, catching the girl off-guard.

She looked down at him and slipped off the table in her surprise. He caught her up in his arms, skirts and all.

"I do have a talent for knocking women off their feet, but I do believe you're the first one who's truly fallen for me." He winked at her.

"I...well...thank you for catching me, but I really must go. Cath and I must retire for the night!"

 

She locked onto her friend's arm and made for the tavern door. "Wait, I don't even know your name!" he called, but the girl was gone. He sighed. _I have my very own Cinderella - gone when the morning comes. Hopefully, I am as lucky as her prince._

 


End file.
